Desktop printers and larger plotters typically use a rectilinear left and right positioning system to linearly move an ink jet print cartridge or print head left and right across the surface of a sheet of paper or other printing medium. The nature of and the complexity of rectilinear printing mechanisms, however, pose some drawbacks to miniaturization.